


Caught

by Iridescent_Iris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Iris/pseuds/Iridescent_Iris
Summary: Porco decides to fuck you in the meeting room.
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Caught

Your cheek pressed into the coarse wood, but the last thing on your mind was the thought of getting splinters. The main thing your mind focused on was the fast pace of Porco’s hips slamming into your backside. Porco’s rough hand reached up to the top of your uniform shirt, ripping the buttons clean off. Your bra shoved up, and out of the way for his hands to grope your mounds of flesh. Another moan tried escaping your throat, yet was muffled by the tie crammed in your mouth.

This isn’t the first time Porco fucked you in public before, but it was the first time you both did it in a meeting room. The idea of getting caught echoed in your mind throughout your heated session. Just imaging one of your colleagues walking in on the two of you brought out a new founding excitement within.

“Ya like that, huh? You like being fucked like a dirty slut for me princess.” The upward curve of his cock hit your g-spot at full force with each roll of his hips. “Come on, tell daddy how he makes you feel.”

Plain ecstacy is what you felt, you don’t know if it was because of the fact of Porco being your first. But, the sensations you felt were something only people who died and went to heaven felt.

“Fuck,” He hissed through clenched teeth, his movements slowed to a full stop. You could feel him slowly drag his shaft out your cunt, whining from the loss of heat and from the lack of fullness you looked back at the man. “What?” A nonchalant expression graced his face, eyebrows furrowed like he was confused on why you looked back at him so desperately.

“P-please, don’t stop. I need more please, Porco.” Your cheeks beamed with such a ferocious heat. It kind of burned to even turn your head back to look in his direction. 

“Beg for it.”

“Huh.” Confusion eminent in your cracked voice.

He growled back, “Did I stutter? I said beg for my dick, say it in your own words that you want daddy’s fat cock back inside you. Tell me how much of a slut you are.”

If it were under any other circumstances you would have acted out, but since time was evident right now. You had no other choice, but to give in so easily, “Please, daddy. I need your cock in my slutty hole. I can’t take it anymore. Please let me finish, daddy.”

As the words fell from your lips, the telltale signs of a creaking door sounded. Not just any door, the door to the meeting room swung open. There stood Reiner, his hands covered the innocent eyes of Falco and Gabi as they questioned why their vision was blocked out. Reiner’s gaze kept jumping from your chest to Porco’s exposed genitals. “Sorry, I’ll come get you another time.”

“But, didn’t you say we needed (Y/n) for that thing you wanted to do.” Gabi voice rang out. You were more than grateful that Reiner covered the kids eyes, however you’d be more appreciative if he left. 

“Leave, dumbass!” Porco’s voice boomed.

“Y-yeah, sorry.” Reiner pulled the kids to the side as his other hand slammed the door shut.

You heard a small ‘bye’ from Falco, and Gabi saying something snide back at him. Slowly the sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway. Once the noise grew distance enough you decided to speak out. 

“God that was embarrassing.” Standing up right you tried fixing yourself up, only realising the broken buttons. “God damnit, Porco.”

Porco shoved himself back into his trousers, before pushing back his hair. “Hurry up, let's leave before any other warrior or higher up walks in.” Glancing up at his face you could tell he looked crossed. “Stop staring at me and move your ass.” A smacking noise rang out, soon after a sharp sting panged on the right side of your butt.

Soothing the pain on your backside you scowled at the man. “We’ll maybe next time you could lock the damn door to the room were fucking in.” Porco’s face grew red with discomfiture.

So now whenever Porco gets the urge to have sex with you in public. You always bring up the locked door incident.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
